Dawn Beckworth
Name: Dawn Beckworth Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: Animals, Guitar, Biology, Photography, Drawing, Political Science (Sociology and Psychology) Appearance: A natural redhead, which she prides in immensely. She keeps it flowing free and reaching halfway to her waist. She has a face that bears a plethora of freckles and hazel eyes. She stands at 5'2", weighing around 120, and has a modest bust, which has attributed to assumptions that she is an underclassmen. She sports nothing fancy in terms of clothing, generally a pair of jeans and long-sleeve T-shirt. However, she wears lots of trinkets, mostly rings and necklaces with gemstones that she came across. In fact, her favorite possession and her luck charm, a necklace with a Lapis Lazuli, has been worn around her neck since she was 10. Biography: Dawn has a vast appreciation for nature and all that it holds. Since she was born, she looked at nature with such distinct reverence. The trees, the birds, the colors, all that pleased her more than anything else. More than her parents, which greatly concerned them, as she would go of without warning. When they went to check up on what the problem was, they were told that Dawn was deaf thanks to an ear defect. Though disheartened that their daughter would not be able to hear, Dawn's parents nonetheless rose her with much love and care. Likewise, Dawn greatly revered her parents and lived a pleasant life, just like any other child. As she grew older, she was able to overcome her disability with little strife. In class, she was handed a written summary of the lecture and with fellow students who didn't know ASL, she simply wrote down in her sketchbook what she wanted to say. However, the former rarely happens. She is a incredibly shy, especially around males. Still, even as a young adult, that reverence towards the Earth and all that it bears hasn't diminished the very least to Dawn. She continued to transverse through forests, looking for some flora or fauna to sketch. Or just walk about to feel the air rushing through her hair. Or the senses that flow through when touching something new. To Dawn, everything is amazing and beautiful about world, a conviction that'll never leave her. Advantages: She is quite resourceful outdoors, making her easily adapted to the island. She is also a relatively fast runner. Though she isn't fast, she is endurable enough to run for extended periods of time. Disadvantages: Due to a birth defect, she is deaf. She is a communicates through paper, which is cumbersome. She is quite timid, making her seem weak. Designated Number: Female Student No. 73 The above biography is as written by Neuphim. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Taurus PT 111 Conclusions: A red headed deaf girl who loves nature huh? Let's hope not being able to hear doesn't affect her trigger finger, because I have a feeling this little hippy could turn into quite the amazon warrior.... Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''J. R. Rizzolo '''Collected Weapons: Taurus PT 111 (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dawn, in chronological order. V3: *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *3's & 7's *These Walls *A Convoluted Conventicle *Everdreamers Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dawn Beckworth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students